1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well screens and more particularly pertains to a new well screen for preventing contaminants such as debris, pests, and insects from falling into the well water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of well screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, well screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,743 by Caluwe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,417 by Lechuga; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,897 by Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,032 by Horsting, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,299 by Wilson; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,910 by Sundquist.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new well screen. The inventive device includes a barrier having top and bottom faces with a plurality of apertures therethrough. A plurality of elongate hanging arms are upwardly extended from the top face of the barrier. The hanging arms each have an outwardly extending upper extent.
In these respects, the well screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing contaminants such as debris, pests, and insects from falling into the well water.